Various websites exist for providing services to consumers over the internet, such as websites for providing professional services. For example, Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,078 describes a system for delivering professional services over the internet. The '078 patent describes a system and website which permits clients direct access to a docket database used to automate providing of professional services, and that automatically composes and sends a confirmation of the service performed to the client. Communications between the professional and the client may take place over the Internet, and the system can act on authorizations received from the client to perform or prepare documents necessary to perform desired professional services.
The invention of the '078 patent improves the speed, efficiency, and reliability of performing professional services for clients. However, as more and more of such services are being rendered over the internet, additional means of improving the provision of services online. Further desired are improved means to keep track of the services provided and to communicate information about the services within client companies.